1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable door assembly and, more particularly, an adjustable door assembly for a walk-in environmentally conditioned room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors are not always square when installed within door frames, which may be due to uneven floors or other factors, and the doors must commonly be adjusted when being installed within the door frames. Sometimes the doors and/or the door frames are manually deformed so that the doors appear to be oriented correctly within the door frames. This can be very time-consuming and require much skill. Alternatively, adjustable hinges are known for adjusting the doors relative to the door frames so that the doors will fit within the door frames. However, once the hinges are secured it may be very difficult to actually perform the adjustments. Therefore, there is a need for an assembly allowing simple adjustments of doors within door frames.